Prince Cliff
Prince Cliff is a male SkyWing and the son of Queen Ruby. He is the grandchild of Ex-Queen Scarlet. He is a small, dark red dragon with a long neck Escaping Peril, page 177. Peril noted that he is one of the smallest dragonets she has ever seen and has big, orange eyes "sort of the color of goldfish"Escaping Peril, page 187. He loves his mother very much, and the feeling is mutual. Personality Cliff is very full of himself and aspires to be a great singer. He seems to care deeply about his mother, and obey orders fairly well. He appears to be very bright and smart. At first he seemed to be very afraid of Peril and she wanted to give him a hug to show him she wasn't scary anymore. When he grows up he wants to be a great singer and friends with everyone in Pyrrhia. He hates being called ordinary, but he thinks being lonely would be better than being ordinary. Biography Escaping Peril While Peril was under Chameleon's spell, Scarlet requested to see Cliff, Ruby's son. She used him as a bargaining chip against Ruby. When they captured him, they put him on a stone pillar because he said he couldn't fly very well. However, SkyWings can fly at a very young age, and he managed to fly off it and get to where his mother was being held. Later, Peril promises to protect him if anything happens to Ruby during the challenge against Scarlet. Relationships Queen Ruby Queen Ruby is Cliff's mother. Scarlet said that Ruby lit up for the first time when Cliff was born, leading us to think that she cares very much about her young son, and that the day he was born was one of, if not happiest, days of her life. Ruby is clearly devoted to her dragonet, as she was willing to give up her throne if it meant he would live. When Ruby returned to being Tourmaline, she seemed distressed that Cliff did not recognize or accept her. This may have played a role in why Tourmaline chose to return to being Ruby. Ruby and Cliff clearly care very, very deeply about each other. While the queen was being taken off by her soldiers, she told Cliff to be brave and that he would change the world. Peril Though at first his captor, Cliff and Peril seem to be friends now. Cliff did not show much fear towards the older dragon, instead seeming to enjoy her company. He sang a song to her, and seemed to enjoy talking to her. Cliff was also delighted when they saved the day together. His mom may owe Peril her and her son's life, but Cliff seems to count the fiery dragon as a friend. Ex-queen Scarlet Though they are related through blood, Cliff does not appear to be on the best of terms with his grandmother. This can be seen by the fact that Cliff loudly encourages his mother to kill his grandmother. Or that Scarlet imprisoned Cliff. Or by Scarlet not supporting the idea that Cliff was special. Who knows, but there certainly won't be any Visiting Grandma day with these two dragons, and not just because the grandmother in question is dead and gone. When Cliff was born, Scarlet noted that Ruby lit up for the first time in a long time, a reaction she did not understand at all. She compared Ruby's delight to the feeling of a dragon who has just received treasure. Quotes "We the dragons of the sky We can fly and fly and fly We go up super high We the dragons of sky And we know my mom is best Better queen than all the rest She come save us from this mess We the dragons dragons dragons of the sky!" "Mommy, Grandma's really mean." "I want to SEE. MOMMY KILL. GRANDMA!" "Test. West. Vest! Hmmm. I'm a good rhymer, Mommy says so." References page in progress, this character is canon. Category:Dragonets Category:EP Characters Category:SkyWings Category:Males Category:Dragon Royalty Category:Princes